Otaku
by RoxSor
Summary: Sora is a one of the things that the school calls 'Anime Otaku.' Roxas is a school 'Bad Boy.' When the two cross paths, why does the Otaku start to have feelings for a certain Bad Boy? (RoxasxSora and VanitasxVentus)
1. Chapter 1

**I got this idea from 'Sorry for being a Closet Otaku' by: Gumi...so this is what happened! XD (Also, I thought Sora singing 'Just Be Friends' by: Luka Megurine would be cute... :3)**

* * *

As a bubbly boy passed by people, they sighed. "There goes Sora" would be flowing their minds as he walked, what seemed more like a skip, while singing some song that they couldn't name. But still, they said their greetings to the unusual boy.

"Just be friends, all we gotta do, just be friends. It's time to say goodbye, just be friends. All we gotta do, just be friends, Just be friends. Just be friends. Just be-hey Nami!" Sora stopped singing and greeted his friend Namine. Namine was a strange blond girl as well. She was always carrying a sketch book, the one that she didn't let anyone see but Sora and some other friends of their circle. None knew why she didn't let anyone else see.

"Hey Sor! Wanna see my new drawing?" She offered her sketch book to the spikey haired boy.

"Sure!" Sora looked over the sketch. "Hey, it's Len Kagamine!" He exclaimed. Namine smiled. "Yea, I drew Rin, too!" Sora sighed. "I wish I could draw like you!"

Namine shook her finger, as if saying 'No no!' "You can draw good! You just give up to soon. Where's you're brother?" Sora made a 'tck' sound. "I don't know, Vanitas probably went with his friends." Namine hummed.

Sora and Namine were anime, yaoi, video game, and Vocaloid fanatics. They had kept a secret for a while, until they met Ventus. Ventus was just as bubbly as Sora, and didn't keep it a secret like they did. Because of him, they slowly opened up. They were what the school would call 'anime otakus.' Sora actually liked the name. They had their little circle of friends who liked what they liked. It contained a friendly girl named Xion, a always happy girl named Aqua, along with Namine, Ventus, and Sora.

Their conversation went on as they walked to school.

* * *

"Roxas~! Wait up!" Said blond turned around to look at the person calling him. He saw a red blur before being tackled to the ground. "Axel, get off!" Axel quickly backed off, not wanting to mess with Roxas. But, nobody said he couldn't tease him. "Aw~! What's the matter? Is Roxas on his period?" Axel laughed, before gasping. Roxas' fist had meet with his shoulder as he sat up. "OW! Oh, hey, where's Ventus?" Roxas raised and lowered his shoulders. "Don't know." Axel sighed.

Roxas was one of the schools 'bad boys'. Everyone knew Roxas, and knew to not mess with him. If you were brave enough, you could talk to him. That's how he and Axel met. Axel was a 'bad boy', too. There was a lot of them, and they called themselves 'Organization 13'. Their leader Xemnas, which Axel later figured out spells 'Mansex', had already graduated. The remaining members decided to keep the tradition running. Axel was number 8, while Roxas was 13. He was the youngest.

They slowly made their way to school, not really caring if they were late of not.

* * *

**Okay! I really don't know where this came from...oh well. Also, Roxas, Namine, Sora, Xion, Ventus, and Vanitas are 10th graders. Axel and Aqua are 11th. Please review if you want more! :3**


	2. Chapter 2

**RoxSor: I don't feel like doing the disclaimer so... 'bad boy' Roxas, take it away! **

**Roxas: RoxSor does not own Kingdom Hearts...if she DID, my butt would _hurt._**

**RoxSor: Nope! I think Sora and Ventus' would hurt a LOT more! **

**Roxas and Vanitas: True...**

**Sora and Ventus: HEY! **

**RoxSor: NOTE: _When the text is like this, it means someone is thinking._**

* * *

As the two 'anime otaku's walked into Oathkeeper High School, they were met with an symphony of sound. Teens were everywhere, talking, laughing, and screaming could be heard. Sora sighed. _School is always the same..._he thought as he walked through the crowd trying to find his small group of friends.

"SORA!" The brunette turned around. He was pushed to the ground, then felt someone's cheek rub up against his own. "Hi, Ventus!" Sora called out. Ventus smiled and sat up. He pulled Sora and Namine along with him. "Come on! Everyone's on the roof!" Ventus ran through the human crowd, pushing several people, which Namine apologized to.

As soon as they got on the roof, Sora was met with an...interesting glomp.

"Sora!" Aqua exclaimed, hugging him into her chest. "A-aqua! Stop! C-can't...breath...!" Aqua quickly pulled Sora away from her, looking at his past out and blushing form.

"...Opps..."

* * *

Roxas sighed as the school became more then a little murmur as he walked in. _Why did they get all quiet...oh yeah. I'm Roxas_.**(1.)** Axel and Roxas made their way to the back of the school, where all of the 'cool kids' were. They soon made it to Organization 13 hangout spot. Or, as they would like to call it, the usual spot.

"HIYA, ROXAS!" Demyx, number 9, had almost screamed. If it weren't for everyone knowing he was so loud someone might have thought he was dying or something. As the group talked, Roxas zoned out. He only picked out some of the conversation.

"WOW! Seriously?"

"HA! Mansex..."

"Puppy Saix!"

"Marluxia, are you sure you're a man?"

"Vanitas and Sora..."

_Sora...where have I heard that name before? _Roxas took a moment to think. _Oh...Vanitas' brother...where is Vanitas anyway? _

"Axel?" The red head turned around. "What?" "...Where's Vanitas?" Roxas asked. Axel hummed. "I don't know, I'm not his mommy." Roxas sighed.

"Hello, Roxas." Said blond looked to his side. Roxas jumped a little. "W-when did you get here?" The person smirked. "Did the great Roxas just stutter?" Roxas huffed. "No. Hi, Vanitas." Organization 13 all looked at Vanitas. He smirked even more. "Where were you?" Axel was the first to ask. "I was looking for my brother." Vanitas sat next to Roxas. "I needed his homework." Everyone sighed and continued to talk.

"Is Sora your brother?" Roxas asked.

"Yeah. You know him?"

Roxas turned away. "No." The bell for first period rang throughout the school, and everyone went to their classes. Roxas sighed. _I hate math..._He sat in his desk and put his head down. He didn't get to sleep very much because Ventus was crying like a baby. When Roxas asked why, he simply said "Y-you wouldn't k-k-know. It's a-anime." Roxas smiled a little. His twin brother was so weird. _But then again, _Roxas thought. _I guess everyone is a little weird._ Roxas looked up at his teacher. Mrs. Tifa was really loud. He couldn't sleep in this class. _Maybe next period_...

Roxas fell asleep.

* * *

"AQUA! HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU?! DON'T GLOMP ME!" Sora screamed. All of the kids in the hallways looked at him as if he were crazy. Sora sheepishly smiled. Everyone looked away. "I'm sorry, Sora! It's just that I haven't seen you in SO long!" Aqua said. Sora sighed. "Please, don't hug me again..." Aqua ran ahead of him, probably to the 11th grade hallway. "I won't!"

Sora made his way to his first period. _I love reading! _Sora half walked half skipped to the back of the classroom, where Ventus was. "Hey, Sora." Ventus looked up from his phone to Sora. He smiled. "Hey." He sat down in the seat next to him. "Whacha doing?" Sora asked. Ventus showed him what he was doing. "I'm watching No.6." The blond answered. Sora sighed. "That one anime that you always talk about?" Ventus nodded.

"It's good! You should watch it."

"What is it?"

"...A yaoi anime..."

"Oh, okay!" Sora swung his feet in his chair. _ANYTHING that is yaoi is good. Maybe I should watch it... _The brunette looked to the board. It had read 'Sit down in your seats before the tardy bell rings.' Soon, the teacher came in. Mr. Zexion was a really quiet teacher, Sora had noticed.

"Okay, we are going to do..." Sora tuned out the teacher and waited till something that he said was interesting. "...So, find a partner and do this." Mr. Zexion sat back down and started to read his 'never ending' book. Ventus seemed to read Sora's mind, because soon he pulled his desk next to his.

"Let's just watch the first episode right now. Bookworm won't notice." Ventus pulled out his phone back out. Sora laughed. "Okay, sure!"

* * *

Roxas sighed as he walked home from school. _I wonder where Ventus is... _Roxas was to busy thinking that he didn't notice a brunette with spiky hair right in front of him. Roxas then noticed that he was on the floor, and there was that same brunette next to him, who kept saying things like 'I'm so sorry!'

"Hey...are you Vanitas' brother?" Roxas stood up, dusting off the dirt on his pants. The other boy smiled, standing up too. "Yeah, I'm his twin brother Sora!" _So this is Sora._ Roxas couldn't stop himself from thinking that Sora was...kind of cute. But, he was also really loud...

Sora gave Roxas a confused look, turning his head to the side and all. "Do you know someone named Ventus?" Roxas nodded. "He's my brother." Sora's smile seemed to get bigger.

"So, who are you?" Sora asked.

"I'm Roxas." Sora's smile seemed to fade a little bit. "Are you sure? Everyone tells me that your really scary!" The blond smirked. "Really?" "Yep. But you don't seem scary at all!" Roxas smiled at Sora. "Thanks. I have to go...bye, Sora." Roxas walked away, just in time to not see Sora's red face.

Said brunette grinned. _He...smiled. And said my name... _Sora's blush deepened. _Now I have to go to Ventus' house a lot more!_

* * *

**RoxSor: Ohh, looks like Sora likes someone!**

**Sora: S-shut up! **

**RoxSor: Fufufu...do you REALLY mean that? *evil smirk***

**Sora: Umm...yes?**

**RoxSor: ROXAS! SORA SAID THAT YOU CAN HAVE HIM!**

**Roxas: Finally! *pulls Sora away***

**Vanitas: Ventus, tell RoxSor to shut up so I can have you!**

**Ventus: NO!**

**1. Don't think that Roxas is full of himself, it was more of a sigh...if you will.**

**RoxSor: This chapter felt kinda rushed...*sigh* Please review! :3**


End file.
